Smash Academy
by TakuyaIkeCloud
Summary: Fresh year for all of the Smash characters! But evil falls as they are still adapting their new school lifes...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fresh year, not-so fresh class…**

**-One thing to clear: some characters from Melee maybe in this story, all this belongs to the original Smash bros Melee and Brawl. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**-My first time writing a fanfiction… So yea…. **

"**Welcome, freshmen, to the Smash Academy! I am the principal, King Dedede!" The principal started his speech. The chubby-looking, holding a hammer 'king of penguins' faces the new freshmen who are ready to start their new beginning in the academy. "In this academy, you will learn the basic offence and defense of smashing and most importantly, you will learn how to control your final smash. Final Smash is a very powerful technique that you must muster in order to move on." King Dedede continued. After the long speech, King Dedede assigned the homeroom in order.**

**In Homeroom, Class 1-A, a princess wearing pink walked in. "Is this Class 1-A?" She asked politely. "Yup. So you must be in our class then." A red-hair boy said. 10 minutes later, a tall man wearing a helmet walked in. "Good morning freshmen. I am Mr. Falcon, but you can call me Captain Falcon." He said. "Geez. Why is he wearing a helmet?" The red-hair boy accidentally spoke out. "Why, you may ask? Because I can scan all of you and see your potentials! And also, I am a racer. Now you, the red-hair kid. Why not you introduce yourself?" Captain Falcon pointed. "Me? Oh. My name is Roy, and I can do a lot of sword techniques." The red-hair boy introduced himself. "Roy eh? Ok. You! The princess wearing pink! Introduce yourself!" He pointed out the next victim. "The name is Peach, nice to meet all of you." She said with a sweet voice. This went on until Captain Falcon pointed out the last victim "Ok you! With a headband! Introduce yourself!" A blue-hair boy with dark blue eyes stood up and said "The name's Ike. Nice knowing you." With that, he sat back down. "O…ok. Now for your schedules…"**

**Lunch came. Everyone sat down together… well, almost. "You're Zelda, right?" Peach asked a long hair girl with pointy ears. "Yes and you are Peach and Daisy… right?" 'That's right!" Daisy replied cheerfully. She wore an orange dress with a daisy flower at the centre. Soon, everyone sat together. "Hey, are we missing someone? You know… the Ike guy?" A male wearing a hat with the same pointy ears as Zelda asked. "Oh yea… Come to think of it… anyone saw him?" A male with wings asked. All replied a no, except a navy blue hair male wearing a circlet said "I saw him changing to our new school uniform in the toilet." "Do we seriously have to change?" The male with wings asked. "Pit, we have no other choice, otherwise Principal Dedede will punish you." Zelda replied. While others are hurriedly eating their lunch, Ike was in the gents, changing. "Hey! You, Ike!" A booming voice echoed. Ike turned around and saw a similar helmet. "Oh. It's just you… what do you want, homeroom teacher?" Ike asked. "No I saw the rest in the canteen, why not you join them?" Captain Falcon asked. "I… I don't really like sitting with friends that I just knew…" Ike in the canteen, Zelda hold her nose, asking :"Hey... who break the wind?" Everyone denied, but a obese man with a pink(?) nose shouted "I broke the wind, so what?" With a huff, he heads for the direction to the gents. "Who's that guy?" Pit asked. "He's name is Wario. He... likes to break wind.. thank goodness he's in 1-B. Otherwise...  
**

_**-Yea… that's it for part one… part 2 coming soon! :D Peace out… though I find the first chapter started off... abit too meh…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** First mission? Went pretty…

_-Yea…. Second one now… hopefully did not screw up as the last chapter…_

After break time, the class went with Mr. Falcon (Capt. Falcon: It's CAPTAIN Falcon for you. [Me: Ok fine…]), I mean Capt. Falcon to a room with monitors everywhere. There are also a few people typing away, and stood there is a familiar figure. "Wait… Principal Dedede?!" Roy whined. Dedede turned around, say the whole class in uniforms, nodded his head and said "Welcome to the mission room." Questions are everywhere as soon as that sentence was sends out to everyone. "This room…" Dedede continued, "Is where you will receive missions or training missions. Missions are critical part as it may risk your lives. Training missions is where you will train to be stronger. Before that, I will have to assign you into groups." At Capt. Falcon's hand is a paper with some badges. "Ok these people, please stand out."

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda/Sheik and Fox. You all will be in one group." "Drats, I want Fox in my team…" Roy muttered. "Team leader will be… Fox." Capt. Falcon gives the badges to Fox and he distribute to the team. "So… we are called Team Fox, right?" Zelda asked. "Exactly." "So… These will be the next teams…"

Team Fox: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda/Sheik and Fox

Team Falco: Falco, Marth, Roy, Daisy and Yoshi

Team Wolf: Wolf, Ice climbers, Pokémon Trainer Red, Lucas and Ness.

Team Pit: Pit, Pikachu, Pichu, Meta Knight and Kirby

Solo: Ike

"Wait. Ike's on solo?" Roy asked. "Yes… since he requested it…" Capt. Falcon replied. "Hope you won't cry mommy!" Roy teased. Ike just leans against the wall, did not even know that he exist. "I hope all of you are ready, because you will have your first actual mission now." Dedede tasked the freshmen. "Wait? From the gecko?" Pit asked. "Yes. Apparently, Tetari Volcano suddenly erupted; I want all of you to change to these heatproof uniforms and go. Report here so we can set up a mission launch." Capt. Falcon summarized the mission. Everyone get their heatproof versions and change. 5 minutes later, everyone report back. "Ok. Everyone, mission launch. Don't fail everyone here now…" With that, everyone sets off.

Teams Fox, Falco, Wolf and Pit uses jets to get there, Ike uses his Phoenix wings (Yup random theory: P) to go there. Half way through the flight, one of the Ice climbers, Nana, suddenly felt fainting. "I… I can't take air sickness…" Her counterpart, Popo said "Hang in there! We're almost there!" Wolf then called the mission room in charge, which apparently is Lady Palutena. "Wolf here, someone in our team is air sick." "Hm… Hang in there, Nana, your almost there!" Lucky for her, they have reached their destination, Tetari Volcano. All have landed and their expressions are in awe. At the same time, Ike had landed and looked around. He must have sensed something when he sharply turned around at a shaking bush and shouted "Who's there!" Then, a little girl emerged and cried "Please… leave this place immediately…"

_-Yup… I think it went pretty well… oh well… Chapter 3 coming soon! Sign out! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tetari Volcano Guardian**

"**Leave immediately? Why?" Pit asked the little girl. "Please…. Just leave…" She cried. "We want to… but we can't… we are on a mission…" Peach explained to the little girl. "Then abandon your mission." A rough, rugged man voice boomed. The freshmen turn around and saw more people and an elderly man with a mark on his forehead. "I am the elder of this village, but it got burned down when the guardian of Tetari Volcano suddenly got enraged." He started. "Wait. The Guardian of the Tetari Volcano?" Fox asked. "Yes, long ago, there is a sprit who loves Tetari Volcano so much that he decided to stay by its core for eternity. Since then, our people were blessed by the fire gifts that we received…" After that, everyone's hands began to glow with soft flames. "However." The elder snapped back into the story. "This poor girl, Nima's father and mother are strong wizards. They went to calm the guardian… but they are not back since…" Nima's still sobbing, saying "Please… leave immediately…" "I'll challenge the guardian." Ike perked up. "But Ike, you sure? After I hear the story, I'm kind of shivering…" Pit asked. "I can't stand little girls crying over when their parents are back. Besides, this is our mission, right? To see what caused the eruption…" Ike reminded. **_**Didn't know the Ike has a soft side… I always thought that he is like a cold and harsh person…**_** Zelda thought. "If you guys are not going, then stay here. I'll go to the volcano myself…" Ike said. After that, he summons his Phoenix wings and head off, leaving the rest in awe.**

**Back at the mission room, Capt. Falcon and Lady Palutena had heard everything. "Ike! You're going alone?! It's dangerous!" Lady Palutena cried. "If the rest is not going and no one stops the eruption, all lives will be lost." Ike coolly replied. After a moment of silence, Capt. Falcon said "Lady Palutena, can you sent him the map of Tetari Volcano?" "Got it… Ike, I am sending you the map of the interior Tetari Volcano. Be careful!" Lady Palutena instructed as she send the map to Ike for him to see. "Ok… I'll be careful." Ike said and signed off. On the way to Tetari Volcano, Ike removed his right gloves and looked at a mark at the back of his hand. **_**Did I do it right? Am… am I doing things the right way? For the sake of others?**_** He thought. **_**Now's not the time… I better focus on the mission…**_** Ike shook off his thoughts and head on to the Volcano.**

**Meanwhile, the rest at the foot of the Volcano are still in awe. "Ike's challenging the Guardian?" Meta Knight spoke after a moment of silence. "I… I think so. At first we wanted to stop him… but after hearing his words, we decided to let him go." Capt. Falcon replied. "Trying to act cool is seriously childish…" Roy muttered. "Hey Roy. If you battle that thing, you will be roasted! At least that's what I heard about the elder. He said that the Guardian is very powerful and can easily roast someone without breaking a sweat!" Kirby said. "Pika pika." Pikachu cried. "Pikachu said that Ike should be fine…. I think…" Pokémon Trainer Red said. "Thanks for translating… I hope he's okay…" Daisy muttered. "Hey! Are you guys serious! Don't you remember what Ike said? [**_**I can't stand little girls crying over when their parents are back. Besides, this is our mission, right? To see what caused the eruption…**_**]**__**this is our mission! We can't give up here!" Marth protested. "He's right. This is our mission. We have to go to the Volcano." Wolf agreed. Everyone started to feel motivated. "So... how do we get there?" Ness asked after everyone is motivated. "I'll show you a short cut. Follow me." The elder said.**

**At the interior of the Volcano, Ike stood there, closing his eyes and feel the aura surrounding him. **_**Yup. I can sense a strong aura. It has to be the Guardian. Hm? I am sensing something else…**_** Ike thought after reopening his eyes and taking a deep breathe. "I better investigate…. Whoa!" Ike was about to go forward until a strong rumble shook the entire volcano. Back to the rest, the groups are paralyzed by the shaking of the ground. "W… what's going on?" Kirby tries to balance himself. "The volcano! It's about to erupt soon!" The elder cried. "Ike! Can you read me! Ike!" Capt. Falcon shouted at the system. "T-this is Ike… the volcano is shaking like nuts!" Ike replied, while trying to move. "Ike, can you move on?" Capt. Falcon asked. "Y-yea... I guess." Ike replied. "This is Zelda, what's happening?" Zelda appear in the screen. "Tell the rest to stay where you are, Zelda. Ike! Move forward and find the source of these rumbling!" Capt. Falcon commands. "Roger!" Both replied and signed off. "Everyone, we have to stay here… its Mr. Falcon's command." Zelda announced. "The volcano will hit us even if we think this is safe. Come. I'll take you to a safe spot." The elder suggested. "That will be wonderful. Thank you." Peach spoke. **

**At the interior of the volcano, Ike carries on moving in. As he moves in, he found himself sweating, even though he is wearing the heatproof version of his uniform. "Man… it's kind of hot here…" Ike muttered. As he move forward carefully, Ike realise something weird. He decided to call one of his (erm…) fellow classmates Marth. "Yo Marth. Ike here." He started. "OH! What is it Ike?" "Is the elder with you?" Ike asked. "Err… yes. Why do you ask?" Marth asked, uncertain about why Ike called. "I need to ask him for a while. Hand over the X-ray specs to him." He instructed. "Ok… Hey elder. My friend Ike wants to ask you something." Marth said. "Ike? He called?" Fox sound surprised. "Hello? This is the elder. What do you want to know about the volcano?" The elder continue to conversation. The rest gather to listen. "Just want to know. Is there any monsters in the interior of the volcano?" Ike started his question. "Yes. Why is that?" The elder asked. "No… the volcano is… empty, except lava." Ike reported. "Wait. What?!" The elder shouted. "Empty? That means…" Falco wanted to conclude. "That means that all of the monsters there are destroyed before I step in." Ike snatched it. "But who?" Pit asked. "It has to be someone who is ahead of Ike. Better hurry Ike!" Mario thought aloud. "Got it. I'll try to track him down." With that, Ike hung up. The elder hand over the X-ray specs back to Marth. "Impossible… those monsters are loyal and can sense whether you are friendly or not…" The elder muttered. **

**Back to the interior of the volcano, Ike made it to a room with a weird globe shape thing. "I can sense negative aura from here… this must be what has been causing the shaking of the ground…" Ike concluded. Before he could take action, someone was behind him, said "Well done. I didn't expect a young human like you to know these things…" **

_**-Cheesy ending is cheesy ending….. :P anyway, sorry for not updating, kinda busy during the Thursday and Friday schedule. But Chapter 4 will be release soon :D**_

_**-POKEMON X AND Y REALSING! WOHOO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Ganondorf and the Guardian**

**-Pokémon X and Y have been released and I may be thinking of adding the two main characters, Calem and Serena and the trio in it. But still… (Just realise that the previous chapter I spell Releasing wrongly….. Screw English! XD)**

**-Sorry for not updating for a while. I was sick on the 12 to the 14(Still a bit sick though…) Anyways, enough talk. Let's get this chapter started!**

**Ike turned around to see a large man with a Tropez jewel stuck on his forehead. He was also holding on to a sword, pointing at Ike. "Who are you?" Ike asked. "My name is Ganondorf. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He took a deep bow, having a smirk across his mouth. Ike took notice of the smirking; thinking **_**is he thinking something evil? I can sense negative aura surrounding him…But this is no problem… I just have to destroy the source and reach to the Guardian and stop that thing's rampage.**_**"Hey, will you mind leave? I have things to settle here." Ike asked. "Oh?" Ganondorf was taken aback by his phrasing. "I need to rush out of here. Don't mind me breaking things such as that thing." Ike pointing at the source. "Well, aren't you cute? Well, I am sad to say that you cannot break that thing. It is very precious to the side I am on…" Ganondorf replied. "Then… tell me? What is that thing?" Ike asked, careful of the situation he was in. "That thing is the source of controlling the… opps. Almost spill the beans." Ganondorf was on the verge of saying the clues that Ike need but was cut short. "Kid, you better get out of here, this is not playground for mere humans like you." Shooing away Ike, Ganondorf aim the sword at Ike and ready to charge at him, but Ike avoid on time and Ganondorf break the source because of his inaccuracy. "Dear me, I better get out of here, the Guardian will go even worse rampage. Adieu!" With a puff of smoke blinding Ike, Ganondorf disappeared. "I better hurry to the Guardian, or else…!" Ike cried, while running through the volcano that was shaking even more violently.**

**Meanwhile, the rest who were at the safety area was worried about Ike. "Let me try to call him." Marth was tapping away his X-ray specs and was trying to call Ike. "I'll try as well." Fox and Falco was also busy trying to call Ike. Ten minutes had passed and Fox announced "We can't contact him. The signal there got cut off…" Everyone's anxiety grew. "Why not try contacting Mr. Falcon? He might know something." Peach suggested. "Good idea, I'm calling him now." Fox said. "Hello? Capt. Falcon here. Oh it's Fox. Any news about Ike?" Capt. Falcon asked. From the tone he was saying, Capt. Falcon was anxious as well. "We can't contact him. The signal got cut off…" Wolf explained. "Well, I think he's fine in the volcano… I hope…" Capt. Falcon said. "We have to believe in Ike." Zelda said. **_**This batch of students only met a few days ago and they already believe each other. **_**Capt. Falcon thought. "What if he's not coming back?" Daisy thought aloud. "We have to believe in him, no matter whether he will come back or not." Zelda remained positive. **

**In the volcano, Ike was still running, trying to find a safety area so that he can think about his next move. "Found one!" He dashed to the safety spot; catch his breath as he hides at the spot. "Ok… if that Ganondorf guy is right, then the Guardian might be rampaging even more violently… better ask Marth to check on the elder…" Ike tries to contact Marth, but the signal got blocked off. "I sense a force around the area… that might be causing the jam… Looks like I'm on my own for this…" Ike though aloud, while carefully coming out of the hiding spot to check for clear coast. "No one here… ok. This might be my best chance!" Ike ran forward, but a sudden earthquake caused him to stop his tracks. "This earthquake is even stronger than the previous one, I must be close." Ike guessed. Sure enough, as soon as he enters the door in front of him, he saw a beast, but the fur was covered in fire and he looks mad. "He has to be the Guardian… I better be careful, otherwise I will burn myself easily…" Ike thought. A sudden thought came to his mind. **_**Wait…. He has a negative aura surrounding him? I heard from the elder that he is a good person… but why am I sensing negative aura emitting from him? **_**Before Ike got his answer, the guardian sniffed and turns around to find Ike, standing there. The Guardian growls and began charging at Ike. Ike summons his Phoenix wings and flew up. "Wow, talk about a crazy start…" Ike shuddered a bit, but shook off as he thought about how to defeat the beast. Then he got his answer while he dodges the reckless tackles. At the forehead if the beast's head, there was a dark crystal that was emitting somewhat of a purple mist that was blinding the beast's eyes. "I found the weak spot… but how do I aim at it…" Ike muttered, but not before another reckless tackle. But Ike was too fast for the beast to attack from far. "Maybe if I go contact with the crystal and use Ragnell* and slash it…" Ike thought aloud. He tried to go contact with the dark crystal, but a sudden pain at the chest stop him in front of the crystal, preventing him from using the sword. The beast noticed Ike at a bad timing, and intends to recklessly tackle it. **_**Snap! At this rate, I can't dodge…**_**Ike thought this was the end so he closed his eyes, but when he reopens them, he found out that the tackle missed him. "Phoenix? You help me?" Ike asked his wings. A soft chirp can be heard from the wings. "Thanks… now that I know that I can't go contact with the thing… now what…"**

**-Yup! Another cliffhanger! (Well, not exactly.. but still XD) **

**Chapter 5 out soon :D**


End file.
